Thunder and lightning
by Thunderqueen-nat
Summary: Is a new life really all it's cracked up to be? If your the kid of a god maybe but would you still be willing to take the chance? Nathan Johnston took at chance and he gets a new life in the world of one piece. There's only one problem he has... HES A GIRL!
1. Origins of thunder

**Well honestly this is just another person with the same account my sister wanted me to write on the same account so yeah... Anyway I'll be doing different things obviously but anyway. I came up with this at random times in fact I do that a lot... I came up with an idea for a video game once that I thought was totally awesome but it didn't get acc-**

Nathan: shut the hell up and start the story!

Bu-

Nathan: I don't wanna hear it! If ramble you won't stop and then well be here forever before the story even begins!

Fine... I do not own one piece or any of the characters. I do however own nathan and his anger driven ass. Let's get on with the story.

Nathan: dumbass author... AND IM NOT ANGER DRIVEN!

* * *

Ah... Let me see where should I start? Maybe before I got into this crazy mess is good? Yeah that sounds good. Better start there and my name as well.

First off my name is nathan Johnston. I'm from Minnesota or I guess the land of ten thousand lakes if you please not that I care. I grew up in a home that no one cared about me and I didn't bother them. I went down for food and sometimes something to drink but other then that I didn't stay downstairs.

I don't know who my real parents are but the only thing I got left of them is a silver ring with a skull and cross bones on the front part of it. Huh guess that's what got me interested in pirates to begin with but that's besides the point. I don't know who my dad is but my mother died when I was young. I so however have this sort of... Connection to the sky. It's like whenever I'm depressed it rains and whenever I'm angry there's a thunder storm outside. The news calls it freak weather patterns but I think it might just be something else.

Back to my previous topic. I don't like living at this stupid ass home and I know that the owners would much rather have me gone then keep me. I've been praying, yes praying, for who knows how long to get me out of this 'home' but I knew that I wouldn't get answered. Or so I thought.

One day when I was going to school, they call it that but it's really a prison for trouble maker kids with no chance at getting normal education, and I met an old man on a bench. This was my normal bus stop so I didn't think anything of the guy that is until he spoke.

"Are you nathan Johnston?" The old man asked me.

The guy had a mostly white beard on his face and he had on a jacket that looked like it was from a couple decades ago. He didn't seem that intimidating by his looks but the way he spoke. With the way he spoke he held a tone of authority I knew he wasn't someone to piss of so I gently nodded my head.

He didn't smile even once and his eyes flashed a bit. They were electric blue but they seemed to almost literally crackle with lightning. The old man grunted then said "I heard your having a quote 'terrible life that I wish I could change' correct?"

I was careful and nodded again. The old man then sighed and said " I'm not going to electrocute you if that's what your thinking. I'm here to give you a second chance if you want it. I mu-"

"I'll take that. I don't care if I have to do something or even if I have to be different in a way. Let me take this chance if your telling the truth." I almost yelled this at him desperation flashing in my eyes.

I seemed to catch him off guard but he quickly shook it off and grabbed a bag that he had beside him. He tossed it to me and when I was going to ask him what it was for he said "you'll find out what you'll need it for later for now your going to be 'asleep' for a bit of time. Try not to freak out when you wake up."

I was going to say more but then my vision went black.

When I woke up I knew something was off. For one I was dizzy but that wasn't the problem. There were trees. Green trees! It was freaking December in Minnesota all the trees should white! WHITE! What made it worse was the fact that there was grass. Green grass! What the hell!? And then there was the sound of waves. One if it's a lake it should be frozen so I shouldn't hear waves. Two I live in Minnesota! M-i-n-n-e-s-o-t-a! I should be more then two thousand miles away from an ocean!

I got up feeling a wave nausea come to me but thankfully i didn't throw up but I did look down. I froze. Now I'm not exactly afraid of water but heights? Hehe... I deathly afraid. To make matters worse I WAS ON THE EDGE OF A FREAKING CLIFF! Considering that I clung to the nearest thing that I could find and that so happened to be the old man from before.

I looked at him for a few seconds and he looked back. We stayed that way for only few seconds before I yelled out in surprise and I backed away from the guy landing on my butt. It also took me a few seconds to realize that my voice was a higher then normal. I tried a couple vocal exercises that I learned at school, what? You gonna tell me you've never seen a guy sing?, to hear my voice and sure enough it was definitely higher then normal.

I stood up quickly holding the bag the guy gave me and I yelled "what did you do to me?!" In an all to feminine voice.

The old man kept his serious face and said "I gave you a new life like you asked."

I felt a tick mark appear on the back of my head and I yelled viciously "YOU SENT ME NEAR A FUCKING CLIFF! I'M ACROPHOBIC DUMBASS!"

He seemed amused that I was screaming at him so viciously but he held up a hand to shut me up before he said "anyway. I'm sorry 'bout that but you are my child actually. I'm a, I guess you could say, god."

I stared at him blankly "you. A god."

"Yes child." He told me with an annoyed tone.

"Well that actually explained how I'm not in Minnesota anymore. Wait... Did you say I'm your son!?" I exclaimed almost certain I was getting a headache.

"Well I'm not sure of son anymore but yes."

I froze. "What do you mean your not sure? Am I your son or not?"

He sighed at me and made a mirror appear out of thin air. "It might be better for you to see for yourself."

I took the mirror and froze. I had ever characteristic from before that I had. Curly brown hair that no matter what you did with a brush it wouldn't listen. Steel grey or blue eyes that held a sort of solemn look in them. A scowl permanently on my face with half closed eyes. The big difference here? I looked like I was 10 at the most. For all I know I could be female with how my face looks. I do not want to check on 'that' until I head to the bathroom though and I sure as hell wouldn't go out here.

"What did you do to me?! I'm a midget!"

The man chuckled and patted my head "here the more correct term is chibi. Anyway. In the bag I gave you is a spear made of a metal that would be useless to explain as well as a sword. You will be unable to use them at the moment due to your, erm, size but when your old enough you will be able to. Now as for where your going to stay. Your going to be staying with some mountain bandits. A friend of mine here will bring you along with his grandson. Good luck kid."

Before I could protest he disappeared. I felt a tick mark form on my head and I started to scream in anger. When I was finished with my raging there were at least 30 trees uprooted and I could have sworn I heard thunder when I was raging. Shaking my head I went to the bag and opened it to find a collapsed spear made of a silvery like metal and a sword that had a scabbard with a thunder design. Also in the bag was a laptop and an iPod which made me give off a blank expression. On the laptop was a note that told me that it didn't need to charge but I should let no one but me touch it. I Finally dug a bit more and found some clothes more to my current size and put them on. This was also when I found about my gender in my new body.

I slowly put on my new clothes before I went on another rage destroying and uprooting more trees and almost hitting an old guy who had a white uniform on. He just stared at me the whole time I raged screaming and yelling a colorful paragraph of curses in multiple languages before I calmed down and sat on the ground.

I heard some footsteps and looked up to see a man almost grinning. He looked suspiciously like garp from one piece. What? I'm an otaku did I forget to mention that? I most likely did.

"What is your name kid?" His eyes glinted a bit when he said that.

"First off I'm a girl so don't call me kid!" My eye twitched at the word 'girl' and I was going to be annoyed for awhile because of that. "Next my name is nattily so use my name!"

The old guy laughed and brought his face closer to mine. "You have guts kid I'll give you that. I see why your dad wanted me to send you with luffy to the mountain bandits place. Hahaha! I have two new marines to make!"

My eye twitched at the mention of luffy. I looked behind him as I now knew that it was garp and saw a little boy behind him in a straw hat. So let's do a recap shall we? First I get sent to the world of one piece. Check. Next I get turned into a ten year old girl. Check. Finally I'm going to be stuck in the same place as the dadan bandits AND luffy and ace. Check. Well can things get any worse? Probably.

I was grabbed by my arm by garp and dragged me along with luffy into the forest. I struggled at first then I remembered that this was 'garp the fist' garp so it was no use. Not to mention if I did get away and tried to run I'd get garp's 'fist of love' to my skull that would effectively knock me out.

When we got to the cabin I heard a woman's voice growl in annoyance. " your bring us more of em!? We can hardly handle ace as it is! What about child support?"

I didn't really hear any more of the conversation then that because from what I heard there was food. My stomach growled loudly betraying what I didn't want them to know. When everyone rushed the food I got a tick mark and yelled "THE HELL OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAYYYY!" Literally sending bandits flying everywhere as I grabbed 2 pieces of the meat and some rice before I sat as far away from luffy as I could an angry look on my face and all the bandits starring at me with disbelieving looks not that I cared.

"Both of you have a lot of work tomorrow! You will clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons! As well as rob, steal, swindle, and murder! And you must not tell garp what you are doing here!" I heard dadan yell at us.

I sent a look from where I was sitting and there almost seemed to be electricity surging in the room before I looked back down to my food and continued eating with a scowl on my face.

"A bowl of rice and a cup of water per day is all you get! Anything else you have to get or grow up on your own!" She finished.

Both me and luffy said "ok" at the same time startling dadan. Luffy told her "my grandpa abandoned me in the jungle once before. I can eat snakes, frogs, mushrooms and worms all I want! If I want to be a pirate then I'll need to do that."

I looked up keeping my scowl and said "I can go days without food if I need to. My so called siblings in my foster home made sure I didn't get food sometimes."

When I noticed ace leave I got up having already eaten and I followed ace out not caring about dadans yelling. I then turned left from the path ace and luffy took and found a grove of trees I thought were interesting. The trees where nice and everything so I decided to make a wooden sword out of a branch. It took me three days to make. And by that time luffy had been missing and had returned so I figured that it was about time that I tried to meet sabo before luffy.

Made sure to keep my wooden sword close to my back as I followed. When I looked away for a second he had disappeared. I took a few carful steps forward before I grabbed the sword off my back and held it to my right blocking a bat that was close to hitting me. I looked over to see it was ace who attacked me and he didn't seem happy. We held this position for awhile with no words before he said "why are you following me? You never took any interest me so why are you following me?"

I didn't make any facial expressions. I didn't even smile or smirk. "I followed you because I was curious why you went to the trash heap. I don't think luffy will find his way there for months if he does at all."

Ace didn't show any emotion either and asked "how do you know that I even go to the trash heap?"

"Simple. I don't think you would go to town not to mention it would take more then a day to get to and back. The only other place around here is the trash heap."

"Your smarter then I thought" he took his bat away and I put my wooden sword on my back. "If your going to follow me make sure you stay close. It's not my fault if you get lost."

I didn't even nod as I followed him through the forest until we found the trash heap. Ace motioned for me to stay back a bit and I complied as he called out to someone. I knew who it was but I stayed back until after sabo hid their stash again. I only went up because ace said "hey sabo. I have someone you should meet."

I walked up with my hands in my pockets. I knew sabo would go into a defensive state until ace said "listen he doesn't know about our dream and he probably won't tell anyone about the money anyway. Unlike that luffy idiot this one has intelligence."

"Hey boys. I have two things to say to you. First off. I'm a girl. Second my name is nattily so you better us it." I said keeping the scowl on my face.

They didn't say anything for a few before they freaked out a bit yelling "your a girl!?"

"Yes I'm a girl! What did you expect?!"

They didn't answer and I huffed. After that we spoke a bit before me and ace had to go back to the mountain bandits place. I didn't go with ace every time and the I didn't I practiced swordplay. I ended up having to do something at the day that luffy got taken by that weird guy of the blue jam pirates and when I got to the trash heap area sabo and ace where fighting about something.

"Hey! What are you two arguing about this time?"

"Nattily! They took luffy! To make matters worse he hasn't cracked yet!" Sabo told me.

"You idiots! Don't you realize that luffy treats you guys like his friends!? Of course he isn't going to crack!"

I ran in the direction that ace and sabo said that luffy was and when I saw that the big brute was going to kill luffy I yelled "Ittoryu: Tora no sutoraiki (one sword style: tiger strike)!" Knocking down a lot of the pirates and it even cut some of them.

I bet ace and sabo were surprised but they were busy with luffy. When they told me to run I said "I'm not running. Be it a real sword or even a wooden sword. If it's not in the right hands it will break and or be worthless."

I placed the sword on my side and said "Ittoryu Byōga shi, shīsu gijutsu: shiro uta (one sword style draw and sheath technique: white song)!"

In the blink of an eye I was on the other side of the guy with my wooden sword on my back. I walked away as the guy fell and we escaped easily.

After luffy stopped crying and he thanked ace, ace yelled "do you realize all of the shit you've put me through?! Why do you want to become my friend so much!?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO RELY ON! I can't go back to windmill village and I hate mountain bandits! If I didn't follow you then I'd be alone!" He yelled to ace which surprised ace.

I knew this scene but it made me remember my previous life.

"Haha! Gay boy gay boy!" "Why do you even come here? You know your not welcome!" "Get out of here freak!"

I looked down my scowl turning into a soft sad look. As it turned out sabo was the first one to notice so he walked up to man and asked "something wrong nattily?"

"Yeah... I remembered that I've never had a friend before... So would you three be considered my friends?"

Ace heard and shrugged "I guess."

With that comment I smiled. I smiled the first real smile I've done in a long time. It surprised them and I thought I heard luffy say "she smiled ace!" But it didn't matter.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask! Where did you learn those attacks from earlier?" Sabo asked me.

"Self taught. Why do you think I didn't come with ace every time? I was practicing for if I got in a fight... Now we should probably get you someplace to go sabo the pirates aiming for us four and all..."

A little while later sabo had followed us back and dadan reluctantly agreed to having sabo stay and other the next couple months the four of became trouble makers and I found out that I could control thunder lightning and some other aspects of weather. I had my father, as he called himself, visit me a couple times and tell me I was a demigod and it sounded cliche to me but I believed him. He even helped me a bit with controlling my weather abilities.

One time when they boys went into the city without me while I practiced with my wooden sword that now had weights on it. When they came back I heard sabo spill his guts about how he was the son of a noble. I quit swinging the wood sword around that was causing a massive gust to listen to sabo.

"All my family ever cared about was having an heir to keep their fortune and status. They never cared about me. If I couldn't marry into a royal family I was worthless so they forced me day in and day out to work on improving my chances. My parents were always fighting saying I was never good enough for them. There was never any place for me in that house..." Sabo told us along with some other things.

After a bit sabo said that we had to make it out to sea and become pirates. I smiled at that and said "then how bout this? Ace did you get the sake?"

"Damn right I did nat! Did you guys know that if you share drinks with each other then you can become brothers?" I cleared my throat at this "and sister."

We all took a drink of the sake and I have to say it tasted ok for me being almost eleven. After we did that we all went to a cliff and screamed out our dreams.

Sabo yelled "I'm gonna become a pirate and write a book on everything I see!"

Ace yelled "I'm gonna be a great pirate and I'll never back down from a fight! I don't care if my name is dirt because it will still be proof that I lived!"

I walked up and yelled "I'm gonna be the worlds strongest woman and no one is going to tell me what I can or can't do!"

Luffy walked up after me and yelled "yeah? Well I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

We all smiled at that and luffy yelled "oh! Nattily! I challenge you! If I win you have to be on my crew! If you win you can do whatever you want!"

I got into my normal fighting stance with my wooden sword until he put his hand out. I raised my eyebrow and he said "not a fight. Rock paper scissors!"

I sighed and held out my hand like him. We chanted "rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" And it ended up being me with rock and him with... Paper... I lost. I lost and sabo and ace laughed at me. I glared at them and yelled "DONT LAUGH YOU JACKASSES!"

I turned my back to them quickly with a huff and said "I'm going to be gone for a couple weeks you guys. I'm making a new move but it's going to be dangerous so I don't want to In danger you guys ok?"

"Yeah we understand nat! Just be careful don't want you to die on us!" Sabo joked and I laughed with him.

I waved to them as I walked into the woods to go to my secret training spot that not even the boys knew. I'm not going to go into detail with the move but it destroyed a lot of trees with the creation.

When I went back I asked dadan were the boys where and she pointed me in the right direction after commenting on how I was starting to develop a slender body as well as hair that was now down to my waist.

When I climbed up the ladder on I knocked on the door. I heard some stamped like footsteps and some arguing about something and then the door opened to only show luffy and ace. Sabo wasn't with them. I figured out where what happened but I didn't want to believe it

"Hey guys I'm back... Were sabo?" I asked.

They both got a dark look on their face and I asked again.

"Guys where is he?! Come on! Tell me! TELL ME!"

"H-he's gone nat... He died... A celestial dragon shot his boat down when he passed by..." Luffy told me.

I looked to ace and he didn't meet my eyes. I took a step back and said "n-no... No! It can't be true! NO! I WONT BELIEVE IT!"

I started to scream out cries for sabo and I'm pretty sure the bandits heard it as well. I screamed so bad that my throat was sore afterwards and ace was holding me while holding my head. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day there was a scream in the forest followed by thunder lightning and a lot of falling trees. Every single bit of it was because of me. The difference between my normal rage and this one was one I used my power over weather, two that I was using the sword I had in my bad which was real, and three I was destroying everything that was in my path with no sympathy.

We tried to get over it after awhile so we did multiple things. As things went things got better but they never were the same. We grew up and by the time I was eighteen I had been what dadan said 'a beautiful young woman. Over the course of time I had gained a sizable chest as well as my normal curly brown hair that went down to my waist. My steel blue eyes became a lot softer and I didn't have a scowl permanently stuck on my face but I still got mad quite easily.

When I ace left I told luffy this. "I'll wait for you at the other side of reverse mountain luffy. I will wait there for only 2 months after your set sail date so make sure you hurry or I'll be going on my own! Oh! And if any of your crew mates ask I don't exist. I want to surprise them. I always was a joker. Anyway I'll be seeing ya!"

With that I left with ace to reverse mountain and when I got there I waited with a old man named crocus.

Nattily: you turned me... FEMALE!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

What? Your still stronger then luffy in most cases.

Laboon: bawoo!

Your right laboon.

Nattily: wait... You can understand the whale!?

I'm the writer I can do anything I want!

Crocus: then will you stop laboon from hurting himself?

Sorry. That's not my job. I write this yes but someone else has that job.

Anyway! The next chapter I'm going to be doing not nearly as much with in the sense of the time span. Also can you guys maybe help me with the name of what nattily's dad? I never really thought of what I should name him so yeah... If anyone has a good name for a god of lightning that isn't Zeus or Thor or pretty much any other type of myth that would help because I'm going to have him visit nattily via dream soon.


	2. Joining the crew

**Finnally had time to work on this story again! I haven't had the time recently since I've had a lot of shot happening at home.**

nattily: thats a lie.

what do you mean?

nattily: you've been working on a different fan fiction that's all it is.

fine you win. Yes I was. It's just RWBY has been growing quickly so...

nattily: whatever just start the damn story shit author.

fine. I don't own anything except nattily and her weapons. Please give all credit to the actual owner of one piece.

* * *

I spent a good amount of time with crocus and I didn't really care either way with what happened. I did care about the whale and I even helped protect it to the point that only the desperate would attempt to kill it as there was a rumor that a electrical beast protects the wild life that was only in the grand line.

Anyway I was sleeping soundly inside of crocus's house in the whales stomache until I heard someone yell "it's a flower!"

I sighed and walked out of the house right as crocus said "don't or someone might end up dead."

I heard a male voice say "oh yeah? And who would that be?"

Of course crocus said himself just as I walked outside and I sighed. I stared at him for a few seconds and asked "are you pissing people off again crocus?"

I currently had a sea blue tank top on that was slightly small on me and some black pants that went to my knees. My sword with its lightning blue sheeth on my side and my silver spear on my back. My suitcase was in the room if the house so I didn't have to worry about that as my attention was focused on the ship in front of us anyway. I saw a swordsman with green hair and three swords walk up and say "now now don't get worked up. Hey old man would you mind telling us who you are and where exactly we are?"

I turned to crocus and he said "it's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others questions you know." The swordsman was going to tell him his name until crocus Inturrupted him and said " I'm crocus the lighthouse keeper of twin capes. 71 years old, a Gemini, and blood type AB."

The swordsman eyes turned white and he gained shark teeth while he yelled "no body minds if I kill him right?!"

"I certainly mind!" I yelled at him with my hand on my sword "I've lived with this old coot for 2 years. You kill him I'll be bored till my friend arrives sometime this year."

The swordsman glared at me and I glared right back while a blond who was smoking stared and his eyes turned into hearts. When I saw this I sweat dropped and ignored him while he was spouting constant compliments. 'I guess that means that is sanji' I thought 'well that means that luffy's around. Meh might as well mess with them some more.' I stared at them again and asked them "where the hell do you guys think you are anyway? You trespassed first. What you think this is? A rats stomach?"

I heard someone else talk but they weren't exactly close enough to hear so I didn't know what they said. I sighed and looked sadly at crocus before I yelled "If you want an exit it's over there." While pointing at the exit in the whales stomach. Everyone sweat dropped when they saw it and I jumped onto the ships railing making nami and Usopp shriek and zoro to pull a sword out of its sheeth a little. I stared at zoro mostly and I said "calm it marimo. I'm not gonna hurt any of you. I just want to get out of the stomach without having to go into the stomach acid for once."

I took a seat on the railing with my back to them. I ignored the ero-cook's compliments to me and I swung my lega childishly between the rail posts as the straw-hats made their way to the exit until laboon started to bash his head against the redline again. When the stomach shook I sighed and said "he's doing it again crocus."

"I know nattily." Crocus responded while sighing as well. He then Explained to the straw-hats that laboon was bashing his head against the redline because he believes that he lost his friends. I remembered the story and I even knew who it was as well but I didn't say anything. The story was painful to me know considering everything. I was broken from me thoughts when the crew panicked when crocus went into the stomach acid. I frowned at them and said "calm down will you? Everything's going to be fine. He does this all the time. In fact he is a doctor."

Nami stared at me and asked "he's a doctor? Then that means he treats this whale."

I nodded and said "well you guys should probably start rowing towards the exit. That's where he's headed afterall."

I easily see that zoro didn't trust me quite yet but I ignored that as I grabbed an oar and started rowing towards the exit. When we were close to it 3 people burst out of it and landed into the water. When I saw the tsaw hat my eyes widened and I jumped into the acid going after luffy. 'Damn it luffy! I didn't want to get this shirt wet' I thought while dragging luffy to the surface of the water. When I got to the surface I heard luffy gasp my name and I said "sush luf. I want it to be a surprise. Wait until after we get out of this whale." I then looked up and yelled "hey! You wanna help me get this idiot up there!"

A ladder fell down after a bit and I dragged luffy up while I found that the two people that fell with luffy were climbing up as well. After everything was said and done I took off the tank-top ignoring everyone on deck considering I had a bikini top underneath as I rung out my shirt. I heard the two males on the ship that weren't sanji yell at me about modesty while luffy just laughed and nami seemed to disapprove of what I did. I eventually put my shirt on though and I heard crocus yell "I'll never let you lay a hand on laboon!"

I quickly turned to the two idiots who climbed up with me as they aimed they cannons. Within a few seconds however they dropped to the ground without being able to move. The male said "w-w-what's g-g-going o-on? I-I c-c-can't m-m-move!"

I tapped my foot against the floor and said "you two ever heard the rumors bout a electrified beast that protects the creatures around here? Yeah that's me."

The female who I knew was vivi said "b-b-but h-h-how! Y-y-you w-were a-able t-t-to swim!"

I smirked and said "news flash. I don't have a devil fruit. I'm what's considered a demigod, which is half human half god. I can control weather and electricity. You two are temporarily paralyzed since I don't want you hurting this whale!" I frowned at them and proceeded to step on their backs while flaring electricity over my head. When I noticed that everyone was staring at me I said "well? Are you going to head to the exit or not?"

Everyone scrambled to get out and when we finally got out I sighed and grabbed the paralyzed duo by their collars. Usopp walked up to me and said "um... If you throw them off they won't be able swim will they?"

I grinned evilly and said "don't worry. All they'll get is a slight electric shock when they hit the water." I told him it while holding the two over the edge and Usopp seemed to shiver in fear from my look. When I dropped the two there was a splash followed by the sound of electricity and two screams. I did a motion for dusting my hands off before I walked back to were I was sitting before. While I was sitting though nami walked over to me and asked "do you have any clothes other then the ones you got on?"

I looked over to her and said "well most of them are to small. I haven't left this area for two years so I only have what I had back then. I've grown in areas since then as well."

Nami smiled greedily and said "I can give you some clothes for a price."

I frowned and said "no thanks. I can manage."

Nami seemed disappointed but she didn't press the point. I knew then that the anime didn't give her greediness justice. I ignored everyone after that as well that Is until I saw luffy attacking the whale. I stared with my eyes narrowed until luffy painted his jolly Rodger on the whales head. With that I determined it was time for me to make a move to get into luffy's crew. I walked towards the straw-hats my hands in my pockets until I reached luffy. He looked at me and I looked straight back a silent message going between us until luffy sent a punch at me where I blocked it with my sword with speed that surprised even zoro. We backed away from each other and I said "here's the deal. You win I stay. I win I get to leave. Sound fair?"

Luffy grunted and he ran at me with his arms behind him stretched. I heard him yell "gomu gomu no..." So I rushed forward while saying "ittoryu: Tora no..."

We met and we both yelled "bazooka/sutoraiki!" And the two hit each other sending a wave of wind through out that even broke some of the lighthouse. Not wanting to wait much longer I flipped the blade to the blunt side and said "Ittoryu Byōga shi, shīsu gijutsu: shiro... Uta!" I passed luffy while sheathing my sword. After a few seconds a quick and audible series of thumps was heard from luffy as he actually coughed up a bit of blood. I turned to luffy and he fell to the ground. Everyone on his crew panicked and I went up to luffy and said "looks like it's 51 to 0 luff's."

Luffy laughed a bit and said "yeah well I'll beat you one day!"

I smirked and said "We'll see luffy. We'll see. Now you wanna introduce your crew to me before they either A: try to kill me B: scream with their heads cut off C: swoon or D: say something about how their screwed."

I said that in order of zoro who looked like he was going to kill me, Usopp who was about ready to scream, sanji who already was swooning, and nami who was being pessimistic about how they were going to die. I helped up luffy and he grinned while saying "minna! I want to introduce you guys to my sister nattily!"

They all stayed silent until they all yelled "EEEEHHHH?!"

Nami was the first one to speak after that and she said "why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister luffy?!"

"You never asked." Was his response while I exhaled exasperated while saying "are you telling me you never mentioned me once?! I'm your older sister for gods sake!"

Zoro seemed skeptical but he asked "were did you learn to use that sword?"

I looked over to him and said "I'm self taught. Been living in the woods most of my life so I started with a wood sword made out of a stick. I could cut down trees with that wooden thing at the age of 12 if I remember correctly." I could almost see the gears turning in his head so I quickly added "I'm not after the title of the worlds greatest if your wondering. Besides I use my spear 'torden' (thunder) in a fight. I don't souly use 'lyn'(lightning) in a fight so I can't be called a swordswoman."

He still didn't trust me that much was obvious. I didn't mind. Zoro may have been my favorite character when I watched one piece all those years ago, and recently as I was bored and had nothing better to do, but I was probably going to but heads with him a lot while I'm here. Either way that didn't matter as nami screamed. I looked over and knew what this was about. I walked up to her and saw the compass and asked "you got a log pose?"

Nami gave me a quizzical look and I said "a log pose is the only way your going to get around here. You see all the islands in the grand line have their own magnetic field which means that a normal compass won't work. You don't have a log pose you have no way to get around the grand line _comprendre manqué_?" (A/N: I'm just going to but translations at the bottom.)

Nami have a shaky breath and asked "what does a log pose look like?"

Luffy pulled out one and asked "does it look like this?"

I nodded and nami told me to wait a second as she beat the shit out of luffy. I just watched in mild amusement until luffy was knocked into nami breaking it. Not to long after nami grabbed luffy and sanji, who knocked luffy into her, and threw them into the water. I had no need to worry about luffy as sanji was thrown as well. I sighed and said "hey crocus. Do you have a log pose we can have?"

Crocus smiled a bit and said "so these are the people you were waiting for? Yeah nat I have a log pose you can have. Just make sure not to break this one."

When he finished I took the log pose and handed to nami who was smiling at me and mumbling something about how I 'couldn't be related to luffy' and that I 'had a much better head on my shoulders'. I laughed on the inside at that and thought about what they were going to do when they met ace. My smile turned into a frown when I saw that mr. 9 and vivi were walking towards us with sanji and luffy. I glared at them electricity popping above my head that they shivered but I let them speak. Mr. 9 spoke and he said "I have a request! Please take us back to our home at whiskey peak!"

Both of them got onto their knees and bowed. I looked to nami and I smirked gaining a confused look on her face until I said "well. We could but we found your log pose and it got broken..."

The two panicked and nami took the time to say "oh. She forgot to mention that we got another log pose from crocus..."

The two went back to pleading and luffy told us that they could come with us if they wanted. I gave a bored look and walked towards laboon. I had to get my suitcase quick so I went fast. When I came back everything was set and I walked onto the ship. When luffy smiled I asked "_prêt_?"

Luffy grinned and yelled "join my crew!" To me.

Everyone else didn't seem to like that idea even though they new I was his sister that didn't mean that they were going to exactly trust me. I shrugged my shoulder and said "no matter what happened in the past a promise is a promise luff's. By the way do you have a bounty yet?"

Luffy grinned wider if that was possible and he said "yeah! I'm worth thirty million!"

I smiled happy that it was the amount I remembered and I said "yeah? Well I'll get a bounty soon enough. Don't really care if it's more then yours or not though." I then turned to nami and asked "hey where can i set my stuff?"

Nami then led me to the girls room and I have to say it was bigger then the manga or anime gave credit to. It only had one bed but I could sleep in a hammock if need be. Nami's bed was all the way in back and she had dressers on the sides. When I set my suit case near where I was going to set my bed up I said "oh where are my manners. What is your name _Mademoiselle_?"

Even though I already knew her name I didn't want to make her any more suspicious so I thought I'd ask. It worked as name said "my names nami. I didn't catch your name either."

I smiled softly to her and said "my name is nattily. Most people call me nat however and I've been called 'lamp' a few times as well." I told her while remembering the few times that ace had called me a lamp when I had electricity flowing around my body. He quit calling me that after I shocked him but luffy kept calling me that as he was rubber by that time and I couldn't hurt him with electricity. Not to mention he was stupid enough that he wouldn't shut up even if I beat him up.

Nami laughed a bit at my 'lamp' statment and she said "well you've already met zoro or as you called him marimo. Sanji was the blond in the suit who smokes. Usopp was the one with the long nose and you already know luffy it seems."

"You don't know the half of it. I had to save luffy at times when were kids. He was a lot worse then he is now back then. He even got eaten by crocodiles at time." I told her with a smirk as I remembered those times.

I spent the rest of that day getting to know the crew members. I talked to sanji for maybe a second before I got pissed at him and told him to treat me like a male when it came to this ship but course he didn't listen to me. Zoro on the other hand I got to talk with him a bit about swords. I even got to look at his swords which was rare. I let him look at mine as well. After that I helped Usopp with some knew pachinko shot he was making though that bored me a bit. Nami on the other hand was a bit better talk with. Ever since I got to this world I had no friends that was the same gender as I was. She seemed to enjoy my company as well so that was a plus. Things didn't really do anything else after that so I built my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I didn't want nattily to be op but she's like ace and is stronger then luffy so I had to let her win.**

Nat: ha! A won against monkey d luffy!

its not that impressive yet

nat: what do you mean you shit-author?

nothing. Just wait tell some of the later chapters. You'll understand eventually.

nat: better not be bad you shit author.

**Anyway here are the definitions to what was said above that were new.**

**comprendre manqué: understand miss**

**prêt: ready**


	3. Whiskey whiskey

Other the couple days I was with the crew I definitely got to know them better. I was most of the time on Nami's good side, though I pissed her off once or twice here and there, so that was a plus. No one wants to have to deal with the demoness when she's pissed. For some of the other crew members I got along with them. For example Usopp. He got me interested in his weapons as such to the point that I watched him while he developed a weapon. I'm not even going to mention sanji though. He can be awesome in the anime but when you have to deal with his 'love cook' personality all the time it pisses me off quickly. Then there's zoro. He doesn't trust me yet as I've not done anything that would give him reason to trust me and honestly I didn't care. I went around doing my normal routine most of the time with no disturbances. Though today it was snowing.

When it first started snowing I was joyed about it considering that it had been a long time since I last saw snow. In fact it had been so long I forgot that it was a cold substance for a minute. The rest of the crew thought I was crazy however as I had no jacket on. I was literally in a pair of tan shorts and a blue tank-top. I could see my breath alright but you think this was cold? No it wasn't. I wasn't even the slightest bit cold so when I walked into the cabin and sat down with no problem nami asked "nat. Aren't you cold?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit. I shifted a bit so I was facing her completely and I said "not particularly. Though nami is it wise not to be watching the log pose? This is the most unpredictable sea in the world."

Nami gave me a curious look until she saw the log pose. When she noticed where it was pointing she screamed and ran out of the cabin telling everyone we needed to turn around quickly. From there mr. 9 and vivi helped with the ship as well. While everyone did their best to manage the ship I tried stabilizing the weather conditions but that was an extremely hard job. I was concentrating and made the weather a bit more bearable but that didn't count for much on this sea. I strained my concentration at one point when nami yelled "nat! What are you doing!?"

I yelled right back with "I'm trying to stabilize the weather! If I wasn't doing anything we might have capsized by now! Just hurry it up get us out of here! I don't know how long I can hold this!"

Nami gave me a grunt for a response and she kept ordering people around for what they needed to do. I was exhausted by the time we actually got out of the weather pattern. Of course zoro slept through the whole entire thing but I was to exhausted mentally to do anything. If you ever get the ability to control weather even in the slightest and you try that will be the most mentally taxing job ever. With that said zoro had the nerve to say "hey come on now. I know the weather is nice and warm but don't you think you being a bit too lazy? And are you sure were going the right way? And why are are you two on the ship?"

The last question was directed towards Mr. 9 and vivi but right now my mind was to exhausted to have anything thoughts about what was going on. I didn't hear anything else involving that until zoro got a fist to his skull. Nami was behind him with a dark look and she said "did you have a nice nap?! You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard we tried!" Nami hit zoro in the head a couple more times. With that finished nami continued "don't let your gaurd down everyone! You can never expect what might happen out here! I understand now just how terrifying this ocean truly is! As well as why they call it the grandline. I understand because all of my navigation skills have failed to work! Well be fine though. Thing will work out one way or another. Just look. The first leg of our journey is over."

I sat up and looked over at the island we were going towards and I frowned sadly. I know exactly what those 'needles' on the giant cactus were. I would do whatever I need to do to make sure that things go along with the cannon. With that on my mind I needed something to help calm it down so I headed into the cabin and found some tea. I didn't like the stuff but it would help with my mental fatigue. I walked back out after I got my tea and saw that Mr. 9 and vivi were gone. I took a sip of my tea disgusted with the taste before I asked " were are tweedle dee and tweedle dumb?"

Nami sighed and said "they jumped off the ship not to long ago. By the way what is that?"

I gave a disgusted look and said "tea. Nasty as it is it's helping with my mental fatigue."

Nami smiled a bit and said "thanks back there. You helped pull us through you know. I would have sworn a cyclone should have formed back there."

"That's because a cyclone should have formed back there. It took a lot of my willpower to stop at thing from forming." I paused to take a sip from my cup. "I will do whatever I need to to make sure is crew stays safe. Though some people are more willing to trust me then others."

Nami giggled a but and she said "well that's just how the crew is."

I smiled a bit and then left to get something actually enjoyable to drink. I hate tea with a passion but I will drink it if I need to. This was one of the times that I needed to more then I wanted to. So after I got back out with some juice, since I hated coffee as well, I got the last bit of a conversation that said "be prepared to run or fight at a moments notice."

I quickly downed the rest of my drink and set the cup down my hand on 'lyn's hilt even though I knew what was going to happen. I removed my hand from the hilt however when cheering instead of monster sounds. That being said I quickly moved over to nami and asked "hey nami. Could I borrow a hundred berri coin? I'll make sure to pay you back with 200% interest."

Nami looked at me with an amused look and said "honestly a hundred berri's isn't that much. Paying me back 100% with no interest should be enough. Not like I'm going to get much even with a interest rate. Also can I ask what you need the coin for?"

I playfully stuck my tongue out and said "that's a secret."

Nami laughed a bit and handed me the coin. I took it and carefully put it into a pouch I had on my sword sheath. As we finally saw what we were up against. It was the towns people of whiskey peak. My eyes narrowed a bit but I didn't say anything. I looked at them analyzing them as best I could and noticed a lot of their faces were faking. That confirmed that I should be suspicious.

"Welg- ma ma maaaa! Welcome my name is igarappoi! You may be a bit shocked by the welcome but this is whiskey peak. A town of liquor and music! Hospitality is out middle name." I heard a curly haired man speak.

I scoffed a bit and thought 'hospitality? More like lying.' I frowned at him as he continued however.

"If it's liquor you want we have an oceans worth. So please I cordially invite you to our banquet. And hope that you entreat us to the tales of your journey." He finished.

The idiot trio, which consisted of luffy, sanji, and Usopp, went ahead quickly while nami zoro and I stayed behind. I frowned as igarappoi told nami not to worry about the log pose and enjoy herself but I tried my best as to not show how I really felt. My mask was one of boredom but my real emotions where of distrust and anger to a small degree. Then when I thought about it I thought I might as well enjoy myself I can. After all this wasn't gonna last long.

A few minutes later I was in the middle of telling a story. I began by saying "well when I was say... 15? I wanted to have something sweet for once. Salty game meat all the time wasn't exactly nice. Anyway I searched the island for a couple days and I found some honey. Now the hive was bigger then normal so that should have been an indicator but the bees? They were the size of tigers!"

The people I was saying them to showed fake worry when I told them about this so I smiled and said "it's a good thing that bugs don't like electricity."

The group laughed a bit and I guy came over to me and said "hey! Why don't you have a drink or two?"

I smirked and said "trust me. You don't want me to drink."

The people around me kept it up and still tried coaxing me into drinking. Now when I was in my world before I had a huge alcohol tolerance so whatever they tried to wasn't going to work. Especially since I could give Cana from the anime fairy tail a run for her money.

"Oh alright but I don't want that stupid mug. Give me a barrel." I told them with a small smirk.

The people around have genuine surprise when I asked that but none the less they rolled a barrel over to me and I began to down the barrel with no problem what so ever. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that everyone, including my crew mates, had their eyes bugging out as I downed the barrel with little to no difficulty.

I actually downed the barrel not to long after and grinned at them with absolutely no problem with my stature or eyesight. When I set the barrel down one of the people asked "what are you?! No normal person should be able to do that!"

I laughed at them and said "I'm not your normal girl you know! Now! Can I have some more or are you gonna have me wait? I told you not to get me drinking!"

Eventually I joined the drinking contest that nami and zoro. Half way through the contest my vision finally started to blur a bit. I had my 20th opponent and I was still going strong. Eventually the last of my opponents lost and I stood up and yelled "I'm the drinker of the dew!" I honestly had no clue why I said that but my head was a bit fuzzy. I wasn't going to collapse from it but igarappoi handed me a bag of money which I took out 20 hundred berri coins out and handed the rest to nami who hugged it like a teddy bear. I smiled a bit and I closed my eyes until I heard zoro move a bit. When I moved a bit he put a sword to my neck and said "you drank more then any of us. How are you even conscious."

I smiled slightly and said "who knows? All I can say is my alcohol tolerance is extremely high. I don't care if you trust me or not but I want to help protect the crew."

Zoro stared at me for a few seconds before he sheathed his sword and walked away. I followed him and I sat near the building he was at while he talked to them. When he said "it looks like there's two hundred of you." Which at that point I walked out. I knew that it was supposed to be one hundred so I guess that means that my being in this world caused some change. That aside I said "guess that means I get a hundred eh?"

He smirked at me for the first time and we both said "well take you on baroque works!"

After zoro explained how he knew I smirked and said "after rumors spread of the 'electric demon' of the twin capes someone scouted me out. I refused and several days later I gained a bounty on my head worth close to seventy million. I have no picture but my bounty name says 'thunder queen nattily'. Sorry I didn't tell you guys zoro but I wanted it to be a surprise when you saw the poster."

Zoro shrugged and said "doesn't matter."

When igarappoi told the baroque works members to kill us we disappeared and I was leaning against a wall while zoro appeared in the center of the group looking like he was searching as well. I smirked and in a cutesy voice said "hello~!" When one spotted me. The next second there was a serge of electricity and a bunch of the people in front of me. I then said "aw~ that's no fun. If you guys can't handle seven watts. What are you gonna do if I increase it to thirty?"

Not wanting to use the sword I pulled out the spear this time and I spun it on my palm like a Bo staff. I then tapped it onto the ground small bursts of blue sparking on the ground at every hit. I moved to my right and then quickly to the left before I disappeared and hit several people with the spear without stabbing them. The whole while I whistled to the song 'drunken whaler'. The whole set up made it really creepy while I kept hitting bounty hunters here and there.

I sighed at the fact that I didn't even get hurt. If I didn't get even a scratch in the whole fight they were incredibly weak. Not caring anymore I ran into nami who told me to go after vivi. I nodded and just walked in the direction needed. I arrived literally the same time zoro cut the booger that Mr. 5 shot at vivi. When zoro yelled "ah! I can't believe I had to cut a freaking booger!"

I chuckled and said "oh quit whining. I bet you'll cut even more disgusting stuff eventually."

Zoro frowned and said "that's not the point! It's the point that I had to cut the booger!"

I smiled and shook my head just as viv yelled "why do you have to block my way now of all times!?"

Zoro responded by cutting the weapon she had and saying "calm down. I've come to save you."

"Your the swordsman and woman that defeated the low ranking officers. Why would someone like you two be trying to save the alabasta princess?" Mr.5 asked us.

"Circumstances change peoples positions." I answered him.

"Well it doesn't matter. Your in our way in any case." Mr.5 continued.

"That's right! So please allow me to bury your face underground with my ability." Mrs valentine said.

I gave mrs Valentine a blank stare before I started laughing. I received strange looks from everyone else in the area. My laughing was cut off quickly as I heard luffy yell "nat!"

I narrowed my eyes at this. Considering everything there was the possibility that luffy could find the shocked bounty hunters instead of the cut up ones and of course it was just my luck that he had ended up finding the electrocuted ones. I slowly unsheathed 'lyn' and yelled back "it's not what you think luffy! I can explain to you what ha-"

I had to quickly move my head to the right a little bit or else luffy would have hit me in my head. I growled out "what the hell luffy! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yes!" Was luffy's response as he tried to hit me again. In response I roundhouse kicked him into Mr.5 and mrs Valentine sending them into a building. I growled a bit again as I pulled out one of the coins I had from my pouch and began to flip it. When luffy came out of the building with an unconscious Mr.5 under is arm I heard him say "it's time to get serious."

I growled electricity sparking above my head as I responded with "couldn't agree more."

I stood completely sideways my left arm at my side but my right arm pointed at luffy the coin on my finger. I flipped it up right when luffy was about to unleash his gum gum bazooka I hit the coin with my thumb when it flew down. The coin that I hit had a lot of electrical output behind it so it was sent fast enough that it created a shockwave that stopped luffy's bazooka.

He decided to send a diffrent attack at me instead and we were face to face the only thing blocking us from touching each other was my sword. I glared at him and said "you still wanna fight do you!? Well fine! I'll have you stopped even if I have to knock you out!"

"Bring out!" Luffy yelled as we then were knocked away from each other. I hit a building as well but I had flipped and was pressing my feet against the wall to the point that the wall caved in a bit. Luffy in the other hand charged out of the building at the same time I jumped of the wall and I sent a swing at him while he punched at me. When I landed I said "fine. I'll get serious alright. You were warned luffy."

I switched my sword from the normal hold to backhand hold in my right hand while my left was in front of me while I was crouched. I sped forward and took several swing at luffy hitting him while he landed some punches on my abdomen. I growled at him but I turned to my left when I heard Mr.5 say something. I glared at them and said "God you two are annoying." The same time luffy did.

When the two idiots saw our glares they cowered a bit as we both knocked them out of the way yelling "your... Getting in the way of our fight!"

After the little disturbance was over I glared at luffy and asked "should we continue then?"

Luffy made his agreement and we charged at each other again... Only for us both to get planted by nami yelling "quit fighting you two!"

I managed to only get grazed but it still hurt like hell! I swear she must know haki or something if she can hurt luffy and make a graze hurt. Nami didn't go after me however as she started scold luffy about how he was going to cost her a lot of money, not that I cared. luffy didn't seem to want settle down so nami punched him in the head again were as nami explained to vivi the deal while I had to explain to luffy why the 'villagers' were beaten. Let's just say on explanation later luffy was grinning and laughing about what had happened like it was a joke. I wasn't so happy however. I growled at luffy and said "next time try to think I bit before you try attacking me! Your lucky I missed with my new attack!"

Yeah I had found something at point that involved esper and such. It pretty much gave me the idea to use my electricity control to try it. If that didn't work I didn't know what I would have done... I've been hit by luffy's bazooka once before and I can say right away that it is not pleasant. Getting his by a truck would be more pleasant then luffy's bazooka to the stomach. When I finished explaining I stood up just as nami was about to talk to vivi about her important matters and I said "I'm gonna go get some supplies from town. Mainly clothing and maybe a coat. I'll meet you guys at the ship in say... 20 minutes."

Everyone in the area just nodded to me as I walked off. I searched the town for awhile grabbing anything I deemed useful. That included scrap metal, clothes, bags, pots and pans, a coat, a bikini top, a backpack and so on. Searching through town really wasn't that hard and from what I saw all the baroque works members that were beaten by me and zoro had disappeared. Which meant they either evacuated the island or were killed by higher ups in the agency. It wasn't my problem so I didn't care though so I just continued my scavenging.

When I finished I arrived at the ship just as they were about to leave. When they saw the backpacks on my back they raised eyebrows but I said "found a bunch of stuff I could use. Anyway I'm gonna sort them out below deck. Call me if you need me."

I knew I was going to miss meeting nico but that didn't matter to me. I needed to figure out a way to use that move I copied without destroying more coins. I still needed to give nami back her money but then again I gave her that bag of money from the drinking contest, and I'm sure now the rest of the crew know the alcohol expenses are going to be rising since I'm on the crew, and that could be consider close to forty thousand percent interest with it all taken into account. I guess I could just hand nami the money I have after I figure out how to get the scrap metal I have into a coin size.

After I sorted everything out I headed back up into the main deck to find that nami had explained to Usopp and sanji what had happened back at whiskey peaks. They seemed to understand now and they weren't complaining about what was going on. What they did do however was boast about what they were going to do, or in Usopp's case the fact he was saying he was worth the thirty million and not luffy. I wasn't amused so I just walked up to Ussop and asked "hey Ussop. I got a job for you."

He grinned and asked "what can the great captain Ussop do for you?"

"I need you to make me some metal coins out of the scrap I got." I told him and before he could answer I pretty much went to the girls room and fell asleep mainly due to not getting much this past week.

I tried to sleep but much to my unhappiness we had problem upstairs as we were trying to get to little garden and everything. That said I got jostled out of my bed and let's just say I'm not a fan of being woken up. I went to the top deck after I got sent out of my hammock which in turn made the back of my head hit a dresser and I was upset to say the very least. Electricity popped over my head to show my anger as I walked up to luffy, sanji and Usopp the only seeing me being Usopp. Usopp was scared out of his mind as he got pale. Luffy was wondering why he was pale until he hears the popping of air behind him.

A few minutes later I was chasing around the idiots with electricity covering my arms and I saw screaming bloody murder as i wanted to kill them but my exhaustion caught up to me and I face planted to the deck falling unconscious.


	4. A giant problem

**I have chapter 4! I honestly would have posted this sooner if not for e fact that started going goofy on me. Either way I'm changing some things from the cannon but I will no matter what not mess with any important details involving the story. So enough of me let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Waking up to peace and quiet is nice right? Not if your on the straw hat crew. The crew is never silent not even when they sleep. I mean you can hear the guys arguments in their sleep. Zoro and sanji are the normal things with them insulting each other while luffy argues about Usopp about who's captain in their sleep. I actually went into their room and told them to shut up and I got diffrent reactions from the varying from "Nattily-San is beautiful when she's angry" to "go the hell away I want to sleep." That being said it was silent until I heard something that could only be nami screaming. I quickly grabbed 'Lyn' and 'torden' before I ran onto the deck to see nami and Ussop scared out of their wits by something. I looked up and I saw a giant who was asking for some rum.

When I told him we did he smiled then screamed. I looked behind him with a angry look seeing the dinosaur that bit his but. I grabbed my sword to attack it but the giant took care of it without needing my help with a quick chop of an axe to its neck. I sheathed my partially drawn weapon and laughed a bit with the giant. He held the dinosaur head towards us and said "good I have some meat! I want to invite you as my guests!"

I smiled and looked at the other two. I sweat dropped a little when I saw that they were playing dead. Sighing I turned to the giant and said "sure well join you. Just grab those two as well I can follow you on foot."

"Gyababababa! You think you can keep up with me on foot? Gyababababa! I'd rather carry you then take the chance of you getting lost!" Was his response.

Relenting I let him pick me up and set me on his shoulder while he grabbed the other two as well. I had to say though that the anime didn't give the beauty of little garden credit. Little garden was extremely beautiful with its wildlife and such and to top it off since the giant, who said he was brogy, was carrying us the dinosaurs didn't come near us. I was lost in thought until brogy asked "beautiful island isn't it?"

"Yeah it is... I've see pictures of this island before but it just didn't give the beauty credit..." I told him trailing off.

He laughed a bit more and set me, nami, and Ussop onto the ground while he started to cook the meat. I waited for the meat to cook just like he did and when it was finished he offered some to us, which is an invitation I took as I grabbed a piece that Is luffy portion sized and started eating it. Nami and Usopp on the other hand were just sitting there and they declined him which in turn caused him to say "no need to decline out of modesty! Eat as much as you want! Dinosaur meat is especially delicious you know."

I gulped down my latest bit of Dino meat and said "he's right you know." Before I took another bite from the piece I had in my hands.

Nami didn't seem happy about the situation but she asked "um... Mr. Brogy may I ask one question? How long does the log pose take to finish recording on this island?"

Bro guy's answer was one year and that made me choke on the Dino meat I had for a few seconds. When I recovered a volcano exploded and brogy got up and left. I wasn't completely recovered from what he said and nami asked me if I was alright which I nodded slowly to holding my chest. I had to breath slowly to recover completely but the giant metal clangs in the background weren't helping in any way. I knew it was brogy fighting another giant, that I forgot the name of, but I needed to calm myself down so I told nami I was going to go outside of the camp for a bit.

I stumbled out of the camp so that I could just calm myself down but no matter what I did I couldn't get my breath to stabilize. I felt extremely tired and there was a throbbing in my entire body that felt like it was from my bones instead of the normal pain that you get from being physically exhausted. I was confused as to why as well but no matter what I couldn't get myself to calm down. It was as if I was sick but I didn't get bit by anything I was sure not to mention it would take at the least a day before I got the effects of getting bit by the Kesha if I remembered correctly.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I walked Back towards the giants camp but no one was there. Fearing the worst I ran in the direction I saw brogy and other giant fighting and I was greeted to the sight of baroque works agents and a giant white cake like thing. I only saw one person on top of the cake thing at the moment and thankfully no one saw me yet either. Frowning I stayed in a bush watching them. A little while later they dragged in zoro and vivi as well.

Seeing them I got pissed. Electricity burst into the air but it sent some pain into my body a bit but I ignored it and walked out causing Mr. 5 and miss Valentine who were dragging vivi along. They dropped her onto the wax castle and some other guy stuck her feet to the castle. That being said the electricity in the air was faint that they couldn't see it and Mr.5 said "so you're here again. To bad for you you're the last one who can fight."

I growled at him my hand on 'torden' instead of 'lyn' for once and I said "don't need anyone else for weak bastards like you. Wanna find out if a bomb can conduct electricity?"

He chuckled a bit and rolled up his sleeve only to have thirty thousand volts go through his body as well as a electrified spear. I had a grimace of pain on my face but I didn't let up with the electricity. I eventually did and I pulled my spear back having him fall to the ground twitching electricity pulsating from him. I spun the spear in my hand and turned to Mrs. Valentine. She backed up a few feet but before I could even hit her she got struck in the back of the head by a pachinko ball. Frowning I raised my spear and looked at Mr. 3 but I heard luffy yell "Don't touch him nat he's mine!" Before a punch was sent to his face. I growled at that but did nothing else as I turned to the cake thing and shot electricity at it. Good news it conducted the electricity. Bad news it conducted the electricity.

I heard zoro groan while nami and vivi were yelling in pain. I growled again at that because electricity is my strength and if I used it against the thing I would end up shocking not only the wax but I would hurt nami, vivi, and zoro in the process. In other words I was stuck in a dead end type situation. Growling again and swung at the wax leaving a good indent but other then that it did nothing. So I swung again and again growing more and more angry to the point that electricity was crackling in the air all around me yet it didn't affect the wax thankfully. Growling even louder I swung the sword with both arms and it still did absolutely nothing. I kept going at until I heard luffy yell "gomu gomu no..."

Not caring about what he was doing I jumped out of the way of whatever he was doing only for him to smash straight into the wax pillar sending the pumpkin part straight down. Gotta say I was glad that luffy yells out his attacks that loud else I would have been hit with something that could have very well knocked me out. Sighing I connected the spear to my back again and put my sword into its sheath which my hand still on it. I breathed slowly and muttered " ittoryu Sutoraikusutansu..."

I rushed forward as quickly as I could finishing with "Piasusutā!" And I pierced the giant pumpkin thing that had candles going straight through it also causing it to split directly in half. I heard Mr. 3 yell "how the hell did she do that!?" But I ignored him in favor of turning towards my crew mates. Nami had a relieved look despite that fact that she couldn't currently move. The same could be said about vivi while zoro had a small smirk. Not even smiling I turned in time to be hit in the back with some sort of paint. The next second I was on the ground with my head slumped forward. I wasn't able to do anything and I felt extremely depressed. With luffy however he was ignoring the pleas of help from the three. I struggled against the paint on my back as luffy stepped back only to start laughing. I growled as I tried to get up but I wouldn't move. I wish I would have remembered this part otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation!

I kept struggling even when I heard Mr.3 create his wax warrior and I found myself looking up at Mr.5 and Mrs valentine. They were beat up but that didn't mean anything as Mr.5 pointed a gun at me. I glared at him and he fired at me. Good thing was that the paint on the back of my shirt was smeared when I got shot. The bad news was that my shirt was little more then strips covering my chest now. I growled as I stood up electricity sparking from me as it shocked something that tried to get on me but I ignored it in favor of looking at Mr.5 who was still pointing the gun at me. He was calm and collected but I figured that he was scared.

"You're still alive huh? I figured that in your state that bullet would have killed you." Mr.5 stated while he kept the gun pointed at me.

I panted while looking at him but I said "yeah? I would have thought that..." I groaned a bit in pain as I forced the word out "spear! Would have killed you. Guess it... Didn't! Did it?"

I heard Mrs. Valentine's laugh and she said "well you look worse for wears compared to us! You shouldn't even be standing."

"Really?... Well I'm a lot stronger then...you! Are when it comes to sheer willpower and raw power. That said... I'll! Beat you." I declared with pain in my voice.

I put my hand on my sword and whispered "révolution de foudre: l'épée du ciel" and rushed forward drawing my sword that had a ton of electricity coming from it. I barely noticed that it was a lot more then normal but I still struck Mrs. Valentine anyway yelling "ciel séparateur!" I struck her at the exact same time I heard someone yell "Yaki Onigiri!" And said person hit Mr.5. I smiled at zoro and he smirked at me as well.

I smiled for a few more seconds before I fell forward into my face. Usopp ran up to me and tried to grab me but I quickly said "don't! If... If you do that you'll be in a lot of pain... I don't know why... B-but electricity is flowing out of me without my control... You grab me... You get 30,000 volts sent into you..."

I couldn't see his face but I bet he got really pale. As it turned out zoro decided to ignore me and when he touched my shoulder there was a loud pop and he was sent flying backwards with the smell of burnt air. I chuckled tiredly and said "I told you... Luffy's the only... Who can carry... Me at the moment... After All rubber... Doesn't conduct electricity..."

I felt a dizziness take my head but I still heard luffy yell my name. I turned my head to him a little and said "I-it's fine luffy... I-I just need some r-rest is all... C-can you get me to the ship? I w-want to sleep..."

Nami protested by saying "no! If you close your eyes in your state for all we know you could die!"

I chuckled weakly and said "I-I'll be fine... N-not like a sickness c-can kill me. I'm the 'thunder-queen' a-after all..."

I said that more to try and convince myself than anything. I wasn't so sure about my words at the moment. To make matters worse my sight was growing dark and the yells for my name were getting farther and farther away before I finally met darkness.

* * *

**THats that I guess. You could say I had a soft spot for nami with this part of the one piece story so I wanted to have nami up and about in stead of the of character running around. One way or another I'll have nami at the castle when chopper is around. That much I'll say but other then that itd going to be a surprise! So lease review. I could always use some suggestions as to what I could improve so go crazy people!**

* * *

ittoryu Sutoraikusutansu: Piasusutā- one sword style strike stance: piercing star

révolution de foudre: l'épée du ciel- revolution of lightning: sword of the sky

ciel séparateur- heaven splitter


	5. finding an island

**well here i am with chapter 5. i hoenstly dont know where ill take this story if i do any none canno stuff but if i do i could always use the opinion of you veiwers. you guys giving me your opinion is well wanted. i dont expect you to reveiw every time but if you can review that would be nice (though im sure most of you dont read this) but i wont force you. the number of views itself is enough for me to know whether this story is liked or not. either way im gonna quit stalling and start the chapter**

* * *

General POV:

After nattily fainted everyone was worried to the point that nami even forgot about what nat had said and she got shocked. She didn't get as hurt as zoro who tried to put her over his shoulder but she still got a good jolt. The straw hats had luffy grab nat after they said goodbye to the giants. They quickly made their way back to the ship and put nat in Nami's bed. Nami checked her tempature after putting some rubber gloves onto her hands and her head was extremely hot. Nami frowned and went into the kitchen. When she entered luffy stood up almost right away but nami had him sit down.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She doesn't have any marks on her that would suggest a bug bite. Not to mention none of us have gotten sick since she joined. It's as if something was draining her energy away. Plus I doubt it's a sailors sickness as she's been at sea more then the rest of us." Nami reported with a sad look.

Vivi straightened herself and asked "are you sure you didn't see a bug bite nami?"

Nami looked over and said "no I'm not. I didn't take her clothes off to check if it was someone else on her body. Maybe I should do that."

Luffy frowned and said "I don't think that's a good idea. Nat never showed anything above her knees or anything on her torso before. I honestly don't know why."

Nami looked over to luffy and said "well it's the only thing I can come up with. If there's something she doesn't want us to see it's better than her losing her life correct?"

Luffy didn't answer as he saw the giants outside of the window. He ran out and the crew heard them talking about something. They all remembered that the giants told them to sail straight ahead and to trust them. So they did trust them and sailed forward without turning in any way. Nami was trying to get them to turn when the giant fish showed up but they still didn't and the giants killed the fish when they were close to being swallowed by it. They were also sent flying by the shockwave that the giants created. When they landed in the water nami and vivi grabbed the rubber equipment and went into the girls room making sure to lock it as well so the boys couldn't get in.

"Be careful not to touch her with bare skin." Nami warned vivi who nodded at the statement as they began to work.

they were especially careful when they had had to move her legs to get that part of her clothing but they managed to without getting shocked. after they finished getting the clothes off they saw a ton of marks all over her body. in her previous life before her dad sent her to the one piece world she was abused in the orphan home as well as all the pranks at school so she had lots of scars and unfortunately for her they stuck with her when she came to this world. the marks on her back were too graphic to say. all that was needed to say that the sight of the marks were enough to make viv and nami green but they didn't throw up.

"w-what could have caused marks like these?" nami said while she felt a bit of sickness coming through her body from the marks but vivi didn't have an answer either. they now understood why nat didn't want to show her body to anyone. now that they thought about it whenever she went to take a shower she made sure to announce to the whole ship that she was going to. no one understood why but they understood now. nami tried to get the marks out of her mind as she searched nat's body for anything that could show why she was sick. after rolling her over onto her stomach they noticed a blotch of red that was different from the 'marks' that she had on her back.

"That looks like a bug bite nami. We need to get to a doctor quickly."

Nami nodded to vivi and they put her clothes back on while making sure not to touch her bare skin. When they finished they unlocked the door and the door was forced open by luffy. Not to far behind was zoro Usopp and sanji. Sanji was crying while Usopp looked worried and zoro had a worried glint in his eye but he still didn't show it on his face. Sanji was asking if she was going to be ok. Vivi gave a grim look and said "I don't know. She had a bug bite on her back but whatever she has is unknown."

Luffy gave the most serious look viv and the crew had ever seen and he said "we need to get her to a doctor."

They all heard a small groan and they looked towards the bed to see nattily awake but it was obvious that even if she was awake she wouldn't be moving anytime soon. She stared over at luffy and smiled weakly saying "hey luffy... I got sick didn't i?"

He smiled at her and said "yeah nat you did. You don't need to worry though. Nami and sanji will make sure you get better. We'll also take you to a doctor alright?"

Nattily chuckled weakly and said "just make sure the doctor isn't bat shit crazy. I don't know if I can handle someone like that even if I was healthy..."

With that everyone thought 'even if she's sick she can still joke around' though they all smiled at her. She then turned her head to nami and said "please... Take care of me nami... And also make sure nothing happens ok...?"

Nami nodded to her and then said "you should rest again. You're running a fever. We don't want you to get worse."

Nattily chuckled weakly again and said "funny... I haven't gotten sick in almost 15 years yet here I am... Down with something that could kill..."

The whole crew frowned at that and vivi asked "what do you mean nat? Do you know what this is?"

Nat tried to nod her head but only managed to twitch her head down a small degree so she said "yeah... It's called the k... Kesha virus... It w...was supposed to be extinct hun...hundreds of years ago... I... If I don't get to a doctor with t...the crew in 5 days... I...I'll be dead..."

The news hit the crew like a ton of bricks. Not only did they have such a small time limit to get to alabasta but they now had an even smaller time limit to get nattily to a doctor or she'll be dead in 5 days. Nami turned to the rest of the crew and said "we need to get to an island quick! If we don't hurry... We just need to get to the island quick."

Nat coughed loudly followed by a small cry if pain. Everyone looked at her worriedly but she made a pained smile and said "do your best guys... I trust you... And I... hope you guys... Manage...to get... There..." The words she said were slowing down as she said them until she stopped and closed her eyes. The only proof that she was alive after that was her haggard breath and the rise and fall of her chest. The fact that she trusted them only increased their resolve to get her to a doctor. Nami was the one who was even more resolved to get nattily to a doctor but she sensed something amis she then suddenly felt the pressure drop and she yelled "we need to move now! No questions there's a coy lone coming and without nattily's weather powers we got to work ourselves to get out of it! Now move!"

No one argued as they went to the deck and began to do what they needed to to make sure that the ship didn't get hit by the cyclone. Thankfully due to nami feeling the pressure changing in the air they so that moved out of the way so that they didn't get hit by the cyclone. The fact that nami predicted the weather on the grandline gave more respect to her on vivi's half while the rest of the crew did whatever nami told her to do.

The next day the guys were outside on the deck while nami and vivi were down in the girls room with sanji checking on nattily. During the night nat's temperature increased again so they had to hurry. And from what nat had told them they had to get to the doctor in the next three or four days else she dies. That night everyone slept in the girls room in various places as to stay as close as possible to nattily. That's just how worried the crew was to the appointed 'weather woman' by what luffy had said. His exact words were "since she can control weather she's going to be the crew weather woman!" Nat didn't like it at the time but she knew luffy wouldn't give up on it so she relented.

Still while the girls plus sanji watched nat zoro saw something through his binoculars that made him ask out loud "um... Can a person stand on top of the ocean?"

Usopp looked up at the crows nest and asked "what the heck are you asking zoro?"

Zoro just kept staring and said "then how do you explain that?"

Luffy and Usopp looked at where zoro was to see a guy in jester like clothing and a w like mouth standing on the ocean. Luffy and Usopp sweat dropped at seeing the guy but they continued to stare. They stayed like this until they jester broke the silence with "quite cold today isn't it?"

Luffy looked to Usopp and said "yeah it is cold today." While Usopp responded with "y-yeah. For real. It's freezing today."

The jester just responded with "is that so?" And it went back to quiet for awhile that is until someone yelled to raise the ship and a giant tin ball popped out of the ocean causing the ship to shake a lot. So much in fact that sanji had to keep the bed level while the ship was sawing otherwise nat would have fallen off the bed. Sanji was angry and he yelled "hey! Keep tight to the helm up there! If anything happens to nattily I'll have your heads for it!"

Back up above deck the ship fully came out while a voice yelled "MAHAHAHAHA! Surprised!? Did my submersible ambush-ship 'tin can king' leave you speechless?!"

Sanji from below deck told nami and vivi that he would leave nat in their care while he went above deck. He quickly burst outside and stopped to light a cigaret. When he lit it he asked "well. What's going on?"

Luffy responded to that by saying "we were ambushed." As was obvious due to the many men in green coats on the ship who had their guns pointed at luffy and they guys who were on deck.

"Hm... That makes four people total... There really can't only be four people on this ship." A fat man who was eating said as he took a bite of his knife and he continued "well whatever. Let me ask you something. We wish to go to the drum kingdom. Do you have an eternal pose or log pose on you?"

Sanji crossed his arms and said "no and we've never heard of that place before."

Luffy continued by saying "if you're done asking hurry up and go away."

The fat man sighed and said "oh there's no need to rush through life like that...well if don't have it I guess well just settle with taking all your treasure and your ship instead. But hold on I'm feeling a bit peckish." He then turned to the nearest part of the ship and bit right into it his mouth a lot bigger then normal humans and even luffy's when he stretched his mouth open. Luffy yelled at him to stop eating his ship and he punched a guy when he pointed guns at him.

Below deck the gun shots of the started battle rang out and both nami and vivi heard them. Nami for once stood up and said "Carue take care of nat for me. You can come to if you want vivi but I'm going to protect nat for once!"

The determination in her eyes showed as she put her bow staff together and went towards the door vivi not to far behind. They both burst out of the door from the girls room right as the fat man named wapol took a bite of luffy. Both nami and vivi were shocked to see luffy inside of wapols mouth but when they saw his arms they didn't worry about it though vivi vaguely remembered him.

Later that night luffy said a stupid comment which wasn't surprising but he said"maybe if we dumped cold water on her her fever might gone down."

This statement cause nami vivi and sanji to hit luffy at the same time sending him into a wall. Nami sighed and said "we might want to get some rest so let's drop anchor for now. No point in wasting energy if we have to fight idiots like that again."

The rest of the crew agreed so they all went to sleep in the same room again. Nat woke up in the middle of the night and she smiled at the sight of everyone in the same room but couldn't muster enough energy for more than just looking at them. Nami was sleeping against the bed just like vivi while the rest of the guys were sprawled out in various positions in the room. Nat did manage to lift her arm enough to pat Nami's head a bit. Her arm went limp and it stayed on top of Nami's hand for the remainder of the night. When nami woke up though she found that Nattily's hand was on top of hers in a slightly weak but still tight grip. Nami smiled at this and thought 'maybe she thinks of me as a sister.' Before she walked up to the top deck and started navigating once again.

Back on deck the crew was repairing the going merry from what wapol did to it. Usopp was hammering metal plates to the railing area while sanji was in the crows nest. He commented that the pirates from yesterday were idiots and then he said "more importantly it's been pretty cold every day lately."

"Yeah I guess now that you mention it. I guess it's just another aspect of the grandline." Usopp responded while fixing the merry still.

Vivi on the other hand was on the deck and she said "no it's proof that were close to an island. Sanji watch carefully for land. There must be a winter island nearby." Nami walked up at this point and asked her what she meant. "In terms of climate the islands on the grandline can be put into four categories. Summer islands, spring islands, autumn islands, and winter islands. Each of these type of islands tend to have their own seasons as well. In short in order to survive sailing across the grandline you should be able to survive all 16 seasons from the summer of a summer island to the winter of a winter island. There are also some exceptions and unknown climates of course."

Nami nodded and said "I can see why the grandline is so hard to navigate now. Being stuck between 2 or more climates would cause all kinds of storms. I'm guessing that means since the weather stabilized that we are getting near an island."

"Your right nami. I can see an island up ahead. Land ahoy!" Sanji yelled out.

Luffy was down in the girls room beside nat who was breathing weakly but was still alive if barely. It was obvious luffy wanted to go outside and see the island so vivi, who was down there as well, said "just go outside and look..." And he ran off. Vivi then looked towards nat and said softly "don't worry nat... Well get you to a doctor."

She then ran up to the deck as everyone was looking at the island. Sanji commented on the fact that luffy wasn't cold and after a few seconds he shivered and he grabbed a coat as well as some mittens. They also found a meltwater waterfall so they docked the ship there. That finished zoro asked "so who's going to go for a doctor? Actually I guess I'd be best to see if there are any people here even."

Either way both luffy and sanji volunteered to go. As they were doing that down in the girls room Carue was watching nattily. A few seconds after nami and vivi left nat opened her eyes and she groaned weakly. When she saw Carue she asked "Carue?" She trou he's his bill and knew it was him so she continued "c... Can you help me up...? I need... Need to get outside."

Carue quaked in protest but nat forced herself up so Carue did his best to help her up. She used Carue to carry herself to the closet and grab her coat. She then moved towards the door and leaned against the wall weakly. Carue quaked in protest again but nat said "you can stay here... if you want...but I need to... Get outside..."

Carue gave her one more quack that sounded like a good luck type sound and she turned to the door. When she neared the door she heard someone yell "we have have a sick person on board!"

Someone else yell "Those lies won't work on us pirate-scum."

Nat opened the door slowly and stumbled out also hearing someone else say "this is our country and we won't let no stinking pirates run amok. Now pull back your anchor up and beat or we'll make you leave!"

Nat walked a couple steps forward before she ate bled to the ground with a thud and everyone including the islanders looked over at her. Nami was the first one to react though as she ran up to nat and said "nat! Why are you up here!?" She noticed she wasn't getting shocked from touching her so she touched her forehead only back her hand away quickly "your fever! Vivi get some cold water her fever rose again!"

The rest of the crew ignored the islanders in favor of going over to nattily. Usopp was helping nami prop nattily up while sanji and zoro surprisingly were making something warm for her. Luffy on the other hand yelled "we need a doctor for her please save our friend!" He even bowed a bit.

The main guy for the islanders thought it over a bit and then said "follow me. I will lead to our town. But I must warn you the only doctor on this island is a witch."

Everyone made sure they understood in one way or another while luffy grabbed nattily and put her on his back piggy-back style. They then got off the ship and headed towards the town. Luffy was interested in the town and as was nami and vivi even nat lifted her head up a bit to look but nami scolded her in a gentle way to rest while she could.

* * *

**yeah wapol... i hate that asshole. i may not like him but hes needed for the strawhats to get chopper so i am unfortuneatly putting him in. that aside would you guys please review on what you thought of the story as well as some ideas you think should be in the story. that being said im am out of here and on to writing the next chapter in this story.**


	6. The hike up

**I'm back with chapter 6! I've also noticed that I got my first review! Thought it wasn't what I had hoped for a review -_-'. Still I'm happy I got a review and I hope you guys review some more if you can! Also I plan on making a non cannon chapter at one point and having involving my oc's from twin menace and I will be putting it in the twins points of view for said chapter.**

* * *

General POV:

Dalton lead the group into his house and told them they could use the bed for nat so they set in the bed but she refused to stay down and she even said "this... Involves me I'm...going to listen."

"You need to rest nattily! If you push yourself you could lose time that you have." Nami protested.

A weak pop went through the room and nat said "I don't...care Nami... I need...to know what you're going to do..."

Nami knew she wouldn't win so she said "fine... Where's the doctor dalton?"

He looked towards Nami and said "you should be able to see a mountain out the window."

They looked outside and saw Usopp and Luffy outside goofing off. One beat down by sanji later dalton continued "those are know as the drum Rockies. Do you perhaps see a castle on the middle mountain? That mountain is where doctor Kureha resides and she is the only doctor on this island. Unfortunately there is no way to call her down here. How long did your friend say she had?"

"She said she had 4-5 days but that was 3 days ago. So she has 1-2 days left or she'll die." Nami told him.

Dalton gave a Grimm, look and began explaining what they would end up having to do if they needed to get up to the mountain. He tried saying explaining some things to the crew while nat was sitting up barely conscious. When Luffy walked over to her she smiled weakly and said "take care of me captain... I trust you..."

Despite her words they protested but that was shot down quickly when she fell down onto her side on the bed making them realize just how bad she was. With that Nam sighed and said "I'm going to regret this but I'm coming with you Luffy. You got to remember though. If you make even one mistake or jostle nattily in any way to hard she could die. Sanji you coming as well?"

"You bet Nami-swan! I want to protect nattily-chan!" Sanji almost yelled which made everyone sweat drop. They didn't protest however as no one else was strong enough to come with of the people who were there. Vivi tied nat to Luffy's back tightly and before they left nat moved a tiny bit and said "thank you... Everyone..."

They all smiled at that and they group left leaving vivi and Usopp at the village.

Not even 10 minutes later on the mountain the group of four is heading up the mountain. Nami was shivering and she asked "why did I come with you guys again? It's freezing!"

She heard nat chuckle weakly and say "freeze... Baby..."

"Oh yeah your why I came with." Nami stated.

"Hey did you guys know that people in snowy countries don't sleep?" Luffy asked while dodging a rabbit thing that flew by him.

"Ri... Ridiculous... I came from a... Snow country yet I... Sleep..." Nat muttered weakly from Luffy's back in an attempt to stay conscious.

"I knew it! They say that women from snowy countries have beautiful and fair skin and you have such that nattily-chwan." Sanji stated while he dodged the rabbit thing as well.

"Lies... Were just like... Everyone else..." Nat stated.

"I don't know why you even bother nat." Nami stated while she dodged the rabbit as well.

"Would you freaky ing knock it off already!?" Sanji yelled while punting the rabbit thing that they were dodging.

Did you have to do that to the poor thing?" Nami asked while sweat dropping. Unfortunately for her after she said that a bunch of polar bear type things appeared in front of them. When nami saw them she obviously got scared but she asked slowly "um... Are those the lapis dalton warned us about?"

The lapis jumped at them so Sanji grabbed Nami quickly and put her on his back while he defended himself against the lapis. The whole time Nami screamed "I knew I shouldn't have come with!"

Sanji quickly told Luffy not to fight as the impacts would be sent to nat as well while Sanji made sure Nami had a tight grip before he kicked one of the Lapins and ran. They had a lot of problems with the Lapins as well as a screaming Nami to deal with but the biggest thing was when they thought they lost the Lapins only to have them in front of them about to cause an avalanche.

"We need to move now Luffy! Come on!" Sanji yelled at Luffy when the avalanche started to fall.

Luffy didn't argue and the two began to ran back down the hill with the avalanche not far behind. Sanji still had Nami on his back so he had to be carful still but sanji still had to give Nami to Luffy before they hit anything. Luffy managed to grab nami but sanji ended up hitting a rock and most likely breaking his back. Nami on the other hand had fallen unconscious when she was given to Sanji.

When the avalanche calmed down Luffy had found Sanji and was carrying him on his back along with the other two. While walking towards the mountain he found a small Lapin digging at the snow with a paw popping out of it. Luffy walked right past the baby Lapin and pulled the larger one out of the snow without a word before walking off.

"Hey you! Straw-hat!" A voice yelled at Luffy but he paid it no heed.

Luffy would have continued on without paying attention to whoever was yelling at him but they got in his way and it turned out to be Wapol.

When Luffy walked past Wapol he got angry and yelled "quit ignoring me straw-hat! Hmph fine chess right down this new law. Anyone who ignores the king is sentenced to death! Now let's start with those three on his back who are ignoring me the most!"

Luffy heard wapol and got angry but before he could do anything Lapins jumped in his way. Luffy and the Lapins exchanged some glances before luffy nodded his thanks and he ran u the mountain again.

Luffy continued to walk until he reached the mounting and then he began to climb. He climbed the mountain with no gear and he even put his coat onto sanji's back on the way up the mountain. The whole way up he kept chanting 'doctor'. When he finally got to the top he collapsed but someone or something managed to grab him and bring him inside.

Nattily's POV:

"My head..." I groaned.

It felt like a couple days since I even got a good amount of sleep due to the Kesha virus but the fact that I felt better could mean one of two things. One was that I was dead and I was in the after life, after all I didn't feel any pain anymore, or two that they managed to get to the doctor up on the mountain before I died. Wanting to find out myself I opened my eyes to that I was staring at a while brick ceiling. I moved into a sitting position after that and looked around a bit to find some medical supplies on a desk along with a little furry person with it's back to me. I didn't recognize him at first but then again my head was sore and there was a soft pounding in my ears still.

I slowly got up a soft groan exiting my mouth which caused the furry person to tense up. I stared for a few seconds and he stared right back until he screamed and hid behind a doorway the wrong way. I sweat dropped a bit and said "you do know your hiding the wrong way... Right?"

He slowly positioned himself so he was hiding the right way and I sighed "no use hiding now I've already seen you."

He freaked out and crashed into a bunch of different things behind him and a voice said "Chopper! What are you doing in there! Oh! Hahahaha! Your awake little girl!"

I asked her who she was and she poked my forehead saying my temperature was 38.2 degrees Celsius. I didn't know Celsius so I didn't know if that was good or not but judging on what she said it was a good tempature compared to what it was. After she finished taking a swig of some alcohol she said "I'm doctor Kureha but you can just call me Doctorine. As for where you are. Your in the castle at the top of the mountain. Your a lucky girl I have to say."

I sighed in relief and en asked "what about the other three that were with me? There were two guys and a girl..."

"The girl is currently sitting in the chair to your right sleeping. As for the males. There in the other room sleeping. Now let's see..." She stopped talking and pulled up the shirt I had showing the bite area on my stomach. I sighed unhappily and doctorine said "I'm guessing you know what this is. Not many can say that. Though your lucky. Of you wouldn't have gotten up here three hours you would have been dead."

I raised an eyebrow and said "what do you mean? I was bitten 3-4 days ago. The virus kills in 5 I thought."

She cackled and said "you do know about it! Well your nevous systems diffrent then most peoples. Your brain is constantly sending out electron waves as I bet you know but yours. It's sending out actual electric signals. A normal persons body would have been fried as what's happening to your body would be like being in an electric chair. Yet despite that you have no damage what so ever. Your a peculiar girl you know that?"

I giggled a bit and said "your a peculiar woman as well. People say your a hundred and fourty but I wouldn't say your a day older then ninety. As for why I'm not dead it's because I can control weather to an extent but I control electricity easiest."

Doctorine smiled again and said "So your a demigod are you? I haven't seen one of you since I was in my fifties!"

I shook my head in amusement and said "I have to thank you though doctorine. We need to hurry though so when is the soonest I could le-"

I didn't get to finish as I was forced down onto the bed again and she held a scalpel to my throat. She gave me a grim smile and said "Now listen little girl. There are only two cases when. My patients leave and they are when they are cured or are in a body bag!"

I narrowed my eyes at her and said "I suggest you take that scalpel away from my neck. I wouldn't want to electrocute the person who saved me but I will If I have to."

She cackled and got off of me the same time luffy and sanji burst through the door chasing the small furry person who doctorine said was chopper... Oh right! Doctorin chopper! I remember now. I didn't remember this scene at first but now that I ido I just sat back and watched as chopper beat up the two. After that luffy tried to convince doctorine to go with him and be a pirate which didn't work. It was expecilly amusing when doctorine started chasing after luffy and sanji with weapons.

I was still weak so I sighed tiredly and laced back down with nami right beside me. Unfortunately for me they left the door open and even though I could handle cold well a sick person is sebseptible to cold. I was about to get up and close the door when nami held me down and said "you need to stay in bed nat. I'll get the door."

She was going to close it but chopper ran into the room and closed the door behind him. He was breathing hard. He saw the two of us but he went up to me and said "you still need an injection and rest so lay down."

I smiled warmly at chopper and said "thank you..."

He backed a bit up before he blushed and started wiggle a bit. His body movement betrayed his intentions as he said "shut up! I don't take compliments from humans and your human!"

I sweat dropped at that and I started to sit up. Chopper was going to try to get me to lay back but I scowled and said "I don't want to lay down! I'll stay in the bed but I don't want to lay down!"

Chopper backed up a big and nami sighed "Don't be afraid of her. She's just a little stubborn with what she wants. It's better to just let her stay the way she is."

He seemed to calm down slightly and he asked "Are you guys pirates? You know with a pirate flag?"

I smiled and said "Yeah we are. Is it that you want to be a pirate?"

"What!?" He yelled while backing up "who told you that!? Don't be stupid!"

Nami waved her hands at him and said "I'm sorry but do you want to come with us? We don't have a doctor and having you would help with getting us to leave faster"

Chopper actually got an angry look this time and he yelled "don't be ridiculous! Im a reindeer how could I live with humans?! Wait... You aren't afraid of me?"

I laughed and said "I've faced down sea kings that were close to thirty times your size! I think your cute."

He was going to respond but luffy and sanji popped into the room spotting chopper and starting a chase again. I sighed and I heard Doctorine say "Those two are so full energy. You two aren't innocent little girls either hahaha!"

Nami smirked and said "what do I need permission to flirt with a guy?"

She laughed again a and said "no no you don't. You should take him wi you but there is a wound on his heart that even a doctor can't heal unfortunately. Even before he ate his devil fruit he was an outcast. His herd forced him to stay at the back due to his blue nose. Then when he tried to find friends he was chased away by the humans as well. Do you think you can cure his heart?"

I smiled and said "I know of a person who can. We would need something bad in a way to happen first however."

Doctorine laughed and asked "Do you have forsight or something little girl? Doesn't matter I guess because there was a person who managed to befriend chopper. His name was hiluluk. He was just a fake doctor who befriended chopper and called him his son."

"Doctorine!" I heard chopper yell from outside. "Doctorine! It's an emergency! Wapol is back!"

Doctorine smiled and she got up. I frowned at the name and got up at the name as well but doctorine said "Are you trying to say your going to fight in your condition little girl?"

I nodded and said "I will even if it means I'm going to have to be support by using electricity."

"There's no changing your mind is there?" I shook my head with a stubborn expression and she laughed "Hahahaha! Well it's not my fault if you die little girl!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you review.**


End file.
